leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ward
: This page is for the deployable units. See also: , (Passive) and Ward skins. A ward is a deployable unit that removes the fog of war over the surrounding area. Types of Ward ; ; ; ; ; ; ;Featured Game Modes * Nexus Siege features a , placed by the trinket. General * A ward's vision does not extend over terrain. * The sight from wards is classified as allied vision, and will be lost while under the effects of . This includes wards that '''you' placed.'' ** Newly set wards are not visible nor audible to nearsighted units outside of their proper radius. * As of V7.16, passively generated one-use on-hit effects, such as , or , will not be consumed when attacking wards. Some cases were not added until later and other missing cases should be reported as a bug. ** Activated on-hit effects and attack resets, such as and , will still be consumed as the player is choosing to prime them. ** will not be consumed when attacking wards. ** will also not reset the bonus damage when attacking wards. * If more than one allied champion is nearby when you kill a ward, all champions gain an equal share of % of the experience}} bounty. * If more than one allied champion is involved in the kill, only the killer earns the bounty. This is unless another ally is granting vision with a or , in which case both receive the full bounty. ** Effects such as and will track assists even if no gold is earned. * trinkets reach the break-even point between duration and charge regeneration time at Level 14 with 11 seconds of overlap. At this level it is possible to always have another charge ready to use before the last ward placed with the trinket has expired of natural causes. ** At level 1 only has an uptime of % (90s duration, 240s recharge) but this is increased to % with the rune. Strategy ;Placing wards * A ward placed outside a brush will not grant vision of the said brush. Placing a ward inside a brush will grant vision of the brush and of the surrounding area. * Placing wards near objectives such as or will give your team valuable informations as long as the ward is present. * Allied Wards (except Farsight and Zombie) can be targeted by , and . Note that doing so will the ward for 2 seconds. Teleport's channel will continually refresh the exposure, but renders the ward untargetable until the channel completes. ** can target any enemy ward, but does not deal damage. ;Removing wards * reveal and others wards within their . * will and stealthed wards within its radius, and highlight visible wards as a red silhouette. Note that the drone can see and over terrain. * passive, , triggers when you are spotted by a ward or stealthed trap. While active, you all nearby wards and nearby stealthed wards and traps. Unlike a , Blackout does not allow you to see over terrain or highlight other unseen units. ** Note that Blackout will also trigger when spotted by a visible ward, potentially wasting the stealth detection effect. * grants of Wards hit for 12 seconds. * Wards take 1 damage when hit by a basic attack, regardless of the attack's damage or on-hit effects. Abilities that grant attack resets or effects that cause you to hit twice will allow you to kill wards faster. For example: ** can basic attack then use . ** can basic attack then use . ** can basic attack, then cast or and his passive will make him basic attack twice on his next basic attack. ** can basic attack followed by , or use a Fury-enhanced cast of by itself. ** can basic attack, activate and use , and immediately attack again. However the third attack is not automatic and must be ordered by the player. ** can use while in Cannon form to gain maximum attack speed for 3 attacks without the need to reset the attack timer. ** can utilize his passive and an extra basic attack after, providing that the passive is triggered before or after the singular basic attack. * As of V6.13, attacking a ward will no longer classify you as entering combat. For example, you will retain the bonus movement speed from , and . * When a ward is killed, times-out or is replaced, they leave behind for 5 minutes. This can be used to gain knowledge of the enemy's warding habits. Trivia * When a has been staying alive for 2 minutes and 30 seconds, it will gain the following buff: ** Perhaps this ward has been protected. Perhaps it has merely sat in a disused lane. Whatever the case, it has persisted for aeons in ward years and joins an ancient regal order of Wards that have lasted a really really really long time. Media Sight Ward old screenshot.jpg|1st Sight Ward (pre - V3.12) Sight Ward screenshot.png|2nd Sight Ward (post - V3.12) Vision Ward debris.jpg|Vision Ward debris Patch History , , , , , , , . * , , , , , , , . * Moved from to . ;V8.4 * . ;V8.2 * , , , , . * , , , . ;V7.22 * and . * and . * , which allows players to obtain that places . ;V6.22 * and Vision Ward * and * experience bounty increased to 40 from 30. * can no longer target wards. ;V5.22 * , , and . * ;V5.5 * Now have spawn and death animations to provide better feedback. ;V5.3 * (created by ). * renamed to . * renamed to . ;V4.20 * , , and . ;V4.11 * (places ). * now creates . ;V4.9 * The icon above a Sight Ward is now larger and green. ;V4.5 * (places ). ;V3.14 * and (places ). * (places Vision Wards). ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. ;V1.0.0.125 * Will now properly update the map icons for creep camps. ;V1.0.0.123 * Using on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Only Teleport's animation is visible. * Attack-move will now target visible wards. ;V1.0.0.121 * Wards can now be targeted by and specifically (reverting last patch's change on these abilities only), but this will reveal the ward for 2 seconds. * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies. Teleport will make the ward invulnerable, however. ;V1.0.0.120 * Wards are no longer classified as minions for targeting purposes. For example, they will no longer block or intercept skill shots. ;V1.0.0.112 * Stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. ;V1.0.0.111 * are now green. ;V1.0.0.108 * Wards can no longer be affected by Heals. * Wards now have 3 health and take 1 damage from basic attacks. ;V1.0.0.101 * Wards now show their remaining duration in their mana bar. ;V1.0.0.96 * (places ). ;V1.0.0.52 * and added. ;May_9,_2009_Patch * and Vision Ward added. }} References pl:Totem es:Centinela ru:Тотем zh:Ward Category:Gameplay elements